zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda series in popular culture
It's Kind of a Funny Story On page 53 of It's Kind of a Funny Story by Ned Vizzini, the characters mention Princess Zelda. Assuming we're all mature and old enough to handle this, I'm trying to find a way to put this into the article: He introduced me to the table conversation about what Princess Zelda would be like in bed - I said she'd be terrible, because she'd been locked up in dungeons since puberty, but Aaron said that'd make her super hot. – Jäzz '' 22:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think the most we can say in mainspace is something vague like "In this book by Ned Vizzini, Princess Zelda briefly comes up in a conversation between two characters". It sort of sounds like we don't actually know what was said, but we really can't go into it. Also, it is like so totally a weak reference to imply that any given Zelda was captured for more than the ambiguous-weeks-or-so in which the gameplay occurs, and to make this kind of a joke yet totally miss that the most famous incarnation of Zelda was a dude (at least to some extent) from about age 9-16. Just saying... --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Shall do when I get home from school. Also, will try to make it as informational as possible without bringing up the sexual implications. – ''Jäzz '' 12:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry that Terminator one was me, I thought I was already logged in. DekuSpenstar (talk) 21:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) DekuSpenstar Cameo! Well Sort of. There is a tv show called "Bob's Burgers" and in one episode Bob plays this old video game (possibly 'Burger Time') but after, he takes these pain-killers and start "seeing things", he then thinks he is being attaked by burger condements, he then shouts to a pixlated mayo bottle with a face(his wife) "Princess Mayo, I found you." he then sayes "Back to back Princess, fast! we can take 'em!" this is probly quoting from the first Zelda (animated series) episode. were Link says "Back to back Princess, Fast!" to Zelda. I think this should be added to the Page. DekuSpenstar (talk) 23:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, considering the animated series isn't canon... Jazzi 23:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::There also seems to be a lot of assuming that it is associated with animated series. The reference could be to a LOT of other things. --Birdman5589 (talk) 12:26, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Considering it isn't canon... we should add a non-canon, and then add it to the page?... huh, meybe? And what about when Zelda is mentioned on reality tv, like when those two kids played Epona's Song on Norway's Got Talent? Or talk-shows? Shouldn't stuff like that be on this page to? DekuSpenstar (talk) 10:08, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Because it's the first thing that came to my mind when Bob said that (and I have Zelda on DVD, so I here it alot). What's the first thing you think of when you here "I AM your father", or "You kill my father, prepare to DIE!" your mind goes strait to those movies,huh? And again, what about reality tv? DekuSpenstar (talk) 10:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, two new ones. The first is from a cartoon called "King of the Hill" the episode "Bobby goes nuts" the main child, Bobby Hill(age 13), is seen playing a Gameboy and says "Not now, I'm dealing with a giant spider" think it might be Goama? The other one is from the popular tv series "Bones" in the episode "The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House" a man with a FaceBook User name called "SushiChef" is seen wearing a bandana with the Triforce on it. How 'bout them apples? DekuSpenstar (talk) 13:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :First one, no. Second one, link an image. It could just be any triangles. Jazzi 15:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, first of all, what "just any triangles" look like the Triforce. Second, you might be right in that it may not be from Zelda. That is, if the Triforce can be considered a religious symbol, like a Triskelion, or the Peace sign circle thing, or the Christian Cross. All of wich were on his bandana. Third, I don't know how to link video to a page, or viesa versa. DekuSpenstar (talk) 05:47, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :There are, at least, three brands of clothing/skis to my knowledge that use this exact symbol. This is beside the point anyway, since unless it is somehow '''confirmed' to be a reference to the Triforce and Zelda, it's just baseless speculation and a waste of time. Now if ya'll don't stop this here arguing, you and I are gonna have to tangle. I deal in arguments and argumentative accessories. Yehp.--AuronKaizer ''' 18:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) New episodes of Arrested Development, S4 E1, Michael Bluth makes a Navi reference. (pinkie and thumb outstretched) "Hey, listen, look, listen. Hey, look, listen." DekuSpenstar DekuSpenstar (talk) 11:02, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if... Hi. I'm not sure I'm not the right page, but on World of Warcraft, there is a Gnome NPC in Mount Hyjal that uses many references to the series. I'm not entirely sure I'm on the right page, so get back to me. I felt like I should ask before putting it on. Paradox64 (talk) 11:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :If you are talking about Linken, then it is already on a different page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 13:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC) http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/InklingsOfSoupyEffervescence.png --AuronKaizer ''' 16:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Monopoly The Cameos page talks about that 'in other media'. Should we import that here? It sounds like a board game rather than a video game. +Y 07:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Adventure Time Reference? In Volume 4 of the comics, when they open a treasure chest, the have the item fanfare. --Joseph Ralloma←It's pronounced rahl-yo-muh 03:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC)